sayin ninja revamped
by roguemage251
Summary: This is my attempt a starting anew with this story. completely new plot though. please enjoy. TenTen is from the DBZ universe in my story by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of the wonderful people of ff... and the haters who always flamin my stories. I'm here to fix Sayin ninja as it was to damn short and had shit missin. so now without anymore shit to say...**

 **Gohan: Actually you need to do a disclaimer.**

 **Me: Why, everyone has got to know that my broke ass doesn't own this shit.**

 **Sasuke: Yea, this idiot is nowhere near great enough to comprehend my greatness.**

 **Me: You do know that Itachi is my bodygaurd who can and will put you in a genjutsu of never ending Justin Beiber music right?**

 **Sasuke: ... I'll be good**

 **Me: Good boy, as a reward ill kill one fan girl of your choosing.**

 **Gohan: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Me: Fine. I roagemage251 do not own anything of the DBZ or Naruto franchises as they belong to their respective idiots... i mean owners yeeeeeeeaaaaaaa owners**

 **Gohan: I guess that's the best we'll get out of him. (Gohan rolled his eyes) Just read the story.**

... chapter 1: unknown relative ...

A spiky black haired 8 year old boy with a brown monkey tail that he uses as a belt was running at top speed to leave the mob of angry villagers... no, angry doesn't cut it, these villagers were down right furious for a reason that he thought was retarded.

'Don't these idiots know i had no choice in the matter, i was a fucking new born for fucks sake!' Thought the 8 year old as he turned the corner and seen a fence. The boy hopped over the fence and hid in a trash can that he noticed.

The villagers looked around and soon gave up and drunkenly walked to their houses/apartments to which he then jumped out of the trashcan and scaled the wall then free ran to the hokages office.

(At the hokage office)

Naruto walked into the hokages office and seen both Hiruzen and a tall guy in an odd type of armor. "Hey old man, who is he and is he gonna treat me the way the rest of the damn civilians here do?"asked Naruto with an expressionless look on his face. The guy looked surprised. _"There is no way this is Minato and Kushinas kid, he may look like them but he does not act like them in any way, and what does he mean 'like the civilians?"_ thought the man. Hiruzen sighed at Narutos words. "Hello Naruto my boy, this man claims to be your uncle on your fathers side." said the old leader.

Naruto was instantly on the defense. "If you are my uncle then tell me why i was born with a monkey tail, only hokage-sama and my parents families knew this." said Naruto as he slowly reached for a kunai that he had in his sleeve. "You are apart of the superior race called the Sayins and that is why you were born with that tail." said the man with pride.

the 8 year old soon relaxed. "Alright so you are who you say you are but what took you so long to come get me?" asked Naruto as he carefully watched the man. The armor wearing man was slightly annoyed but understood. "We are from a completely different gallaxy so i would have to say travel is the reason." said the man.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Then what is your name and will i be wearing armor like yours?" asked Naruto as he leaned against the wall behind him. The man was impressed. _'Naruto is smart for an 8 year old, what kind of shit did this back water village put him threw for him to be forced to grow-up so early?'_ thought the man with a primal growl.

"My name's Vageta, prince of all sayins but to you i am uncle Vageta. I am here to gain custody of you then we will be leaving this damn village for good." said the now known Vageta with his arms folded across his chest. Naruto smiled a smile that shown his actual age. "HELL YEA!" Screamed Naruto as he pumped his fists in the air. Vageta and Sarutobi smiled at the boys happiness.

 _'He finally can pass off as your kid brother, for his sake i hope that he will be as strong as you in the future.'_ thought the sayin prince with a smirk. The two sayins left the hokage tower when suddenly a huge mob of villagers (ninjas and civilians alike) gathered around the two royal sayins. An over confident chunnin moved forward to attack when just as suddenly a hand coated in blood and lightning pierced the chunnins chest cavity killing him. When the body fell to the ground you could see a white haired man with a white furred monkey tail around his waist. "I will take care of this trash and meet up with you at the shudles my prince." said the guy.

Vageta nodded, picked up Naruto, and ran as fast as he could. The sayin prince dodged all the attacks that came at him and Naruto to the best of his ability and what he couldn't dodge he took himself keeping the younger sayin unharmed. The two of them got to the shuddles under three minutes.

After another minute the white haired sayin had gotten back to them covered in blood. "The trash has been properly delt with sir and if you wish i will wipe that back water village of the map." said the man. Vageta thought on it. "Why not, destroy that village Kakashi, then we can meet up with that bald idiot Nappa to destroy those insects to sell their planet." said the sayin prince with a shrug.

The now named Kakashi flew up into the sky, aimed the palm of his hand at the village, and shot a massive KI blast at it. when the attack hit their was a huge explosion that made dust and dabris create a giant mushroom cloud. When it cleared they saw the true extent of the damage they saw nothing but a huge crater. (Think Pein invasion crater but 2x deeper and no one is left alive esspecialy the gay emo and the pink howler monkey)

Naruto looked to Vageta who was still holding him. "What now Uncle?" asked the younger sayin as if his old home wasn't just leveled in one attack. Vageta smirked. "Now we leave this planet and find that idiot Nappa and start your training as a sayin warrior." said the prince with pride.

(4 years later)

Four years have passed since Vageta had gained custody of Naruto in his own way. Naruto had been trained in how to be a sayin warrior since the moment they landed on planet Arial. The young sayins first kill was a guard of the king of the planet.

Right now Naruto is destroying every boulder in sight while wearing KI weights, an idea he had gotten when he remembered an academy lesson on the use of chakra back in the leaf. At that moment Nappa walked up to the makeshift training area.

"Naruto, it's time to go now, we are going to a planet called Earth. Raditz is dead, your uncle heard over the scouter about something called dragons balls granting a wish and all that so yea... lets just go." said Nappa as he started to walk away.

Naruto looked at Nappa with confusion as the two sayins walked away from the clearing. "Did you just say dragons balls? What kind of homo shit is that?" (By the way to any and all gay people reading this i am not against gays, i am just simply pointing out that DBZ has some shit that sounds really gay)

Before Nappa could retort they were already at the camp site where Kakashi and Vageta could be seen packing all the stuff. Vageta looked over to Nappa and Naruto as he packed the last of their provisions and put them in each of the ships. "Alright you two, it's time to go." said the king of all sayins. (After a year Naruto had convinced Vageta to accept his role as king)

The Sayins hopped into their own space pods and flew off. After a week had passed the four sayins had landed on planet earth. When the space pods opened the first to get out was Naruto. said sayin stretched and rubbed his muscles. "Damn,when you said non-stop you meant it didn't you uncle." said the youngest of the four sayins. the next to get out was Vageta who did the same as Naruto.

"That's right my boy, i never joke about how we'll travel. Now on to business. Kakashi, pass out the scouters." said the sayin king. At that moment Kakashi came out of his pod and gave the only other two sayins out of their pods a scouter each. "Nappa! Get your lazy ass out of that damn space pod right now!" said an irate Vageta. Nappa was still snoring as if his king wasn't their.

Naruto shot Nappa in the chest with a KI blast waking him up. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" asked the buff sayin as he got out of the space pod. "When my uncle says to wake up you wake the fuck up you lazy cunt." said Naruto as he put the scouter on. Vageta was so proud of his nephew.

Nappa started mumbling under his breath until he seen Narutos facial expression change to cold. "shut-up Nappa, some semi strong opponents are on the way." said the 12 year old boy. after a minute of waiting six people shown-up and Naruto grinned with a crazed look in his eye.

"HELL YEA! their is a Namekian, i haven't killed one of them yet. Uncle Vageta, can i kill him myself?" asked Naruto with excitement in his eye. Vageta shrugged. "ok Naruto, just remember to savor every moment of it." said the king of the sayins.

Naruto was absolutely beaming in anticipation. "Right, i,ll make his death really slow so i can enjoy it!" said the boy in an almost childishly happy way that creeped out earths mightiest living warriors. The short and bald guy with six dots on his head whispered to the only other short warrior. "That kid seems to be the same age as you Gohan but he scares me more then anyone ever has, especially with the childish gleam in his eye when he talks about killing someone."

Naruto flashed in front of the guy and punched him in the gut sending him flying into a mountain making a crater in said mountain. Naruto flashed over to him again and chuckled. "Secrets don't make friends so tell me what you just told him shortie." said Naruto with a grin big enough to turn the Cheshire cat green with envy. "I told him that you scare me more then anyone ever has." said the guy without any hesitation.

Narutos grin got even wider. "Thank-you, whats your name, i'm Naruto!" said the prince of the sayins happily. "I-i-i'm Krillen and i wish we had met on different circumstances." said the now named Krillin. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I guess but i suppose it just can't be helped." said the young sayin as Krillin got up.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET YOUR OPPONENT GET UP!" screamed Napa in outrage. The playful gleam in Narutos eyes was gone, replaced by a cold and unforgiving glare aimed at the bald sayin. "Shut-up before i kill you Napa." said the young sayin in a monotone.

Napa took a step back and swallowed a lump in his throat. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "fucking idiot, why uncle Vageta keeps you around i will never know. Just go kill something while we take care of these six." said Naruto.

Napa nodded and flew off quickly. The Namekian was about to try to stop Napa but Naruto was instantly in front of him. "Your fight is with me Namekian." was all Naruto said before punching his green opponent in the gut making him kneel on the dirt.

"PICCOLO!" Screamed Gohan and Krillin in worry. Naruto tilted his head slightly to the right with a confused look on his face. "So your names Piccolo huh, well then get the fuck up and fight. There is no way you are done after only one punch." said the sayin prince as he hopped from one foot to the other waiting for Piccolo to get up.

When the Namekian was on his feet he was standing in a defensive stance watching Naruto closely. ' _I need to be careful with this kid, he's stronger then i thought he would be._ 'Thought Piccolo before looking over to Gohan with something similar to worry in his eyes.

' _I need to keep this kid focused on me, if he starts fighting Gohan that poor boy won't last five minutes against him_ ' Thought the green warrior as he sped towards Naruto with a cocked back fist. the fist had hit Naruto but the prince of the sayins didn't even flinch and socked Piccolo in the jaw sending him flying into a mountain. our favorite Namekian got back up and flew at the young prince right foot first.

' _Wow... deja vu._ ' Thought Naruto as he had a flashback of a green spandex wearing ninja. the young sayin grabbed Piccolos heel and tossed him in the air were he hit him with a big KI blast. The green warrior fell to the ground in a smoldering heap.

Said warrior started getting up. "NARUTO! STOP! What did you say human?" said/asked Vageta. Krillin gulped. "I was saying i hope Goku gets here soon." said a fearful Krillin. The king of the sayins nodded. "Naruto, stand down for now. We will await the return of Kakarot." said Vageta calmly.

Naruto nodded then walked over to his uncles side and leaned on a tree. Piccolo walked over to his friends and sat down as Gohan tended to the green mans wounds.

(2 hours later)

A 6'4 muscled man in orange robes and had black, spikey haired man flew in on a yellow cloud with a pouch in hand. when he landed he jumped off the cloud with a wide shit eating grin on his face as he walked over to Piccolo and friends.

"Hey guys, i'm back. How are you guys doing?" Naruto sweat dropped at this action. ' _How fuckin stupid is this guy and is he really a sayin or has uncle finally made a mistake?_ ' Thought/asked Naruto as he looked at the guy who just came in. Krillin was ecstatic at the sight of the male. "GOKU! So glad your here man, we need your help." said the grinning Krillin.

The now named Goku/Kakarot looked over his shoulder to the four sayins with his grin still in place. (Nappa had come back after killing a group of humans he found in the woods) "Hello there, would it be to much to ask you to not attack us and just leave without killing anyone?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded impassively and stood straight up as the grin on Gokus face was gone, replaced by the look of a hardened warrior. "Then lets get this over with." said Goku as he got into his stance. Naruto nodded and was about to get in his stance when Vageta walked forward.

"No my nephew, he's mine." said the king of the sayins. Naruto nodded then looked towards Piccolo. "You ready for round 2 Namekian?" asked Naruto as he got in his stance. Piccolo nodded to which Krillin, Gohan, and another guy with three eyes got up and stood at Piccolos side.

Gohan was the first to speak up. "Piccolo-sensei, i know you wish to protect me but Tien, Krillin, and I will be your support through-out this fight while Yamcha and Chiaotzu help dad against the other guy." said the youngest z-fighter.

Krillin looked looked over to the last two sayins who had no one to fight and Naruto understood the unasked question and turned to them. "Kakashi, you and Nappa are to not join in to either fight unless me or uncle say to and your also not allowed to leave the battlefield, am i understood?" asked Naruto with a look that said 'don't go against me if you value your lives.' Kakashi bowed low. "Yes my prince." said Kakashi.

When Naruto looked back to Krillin he earned a nod of appreciation from the short and bald guy.

...

 **AN: And the story has begun.**

 **So how do you all like it? I hope it does as well as planed for it to do but if not it will just show how much i need to improve.**

 **It's probably gonna take a while before chapter 2 comes out so i hope you got the patients for that.**

 **MCL to you all from us here in the mind of yours truly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello all fan fic readers who actually read the AN's, i am obviously here with another chapter for you to enjoy.**

 **Before i go on to other things i am going to reply to the only two reviews i have gotten so far.**

 **darrius212: I am glad you wish to see an update to this story so here it is, plus as the first to review you get to decide how Naruto joins the z warriors as it will happen.**

 **heywireseagull: Glad you like it and i appriciate the fav and follows.**

 **Now for a talk with my favorite characters from the two shows. (Goku, Vageta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillan, Napa, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke walk into the room and sit in front of my desk.)**

 **Sasuke immidiatly grabbed me by my shirt angrily.**

 **Sasuke: HOW DARE YOU KILL ME OFF! I AM AN UCHIHA AND DESERVE BETTER THEN TO DIE BY ONE SIMPLE ATTACK!**

 **me: If you wish to not be put under my most evil tortur genjutsu you will back the fuck off you prick.**

 **Sasuke: A mere genjutsu would never work on an elite like me moron so do your worst.**

 **(My eyes go from hazel to crimson changing into the EMS and i cast my genjutsu to which the emo prince passes out)**

 **Itachi: If i may ask, how do you have the sharingan rogue-san?**

 **me: Its the wonders of fan fics my friend, ican do what ever i please with my writting, like for instance, i can make up a seal that if the person said seal is on was to be killed his body woud become the ecuivillant of a nuke power wise but would in all actuallity would merely melt the skin off of near by enamies.**

 **All the conscious people in the room shivered at my words.**

 **Itachi: Another question then, what is it that Sasuke is seeing right now?**

 **me: You REALLY don't want to know.**

 **Itachi: I REALLY do want to know.**

 **me: Alright, its of Justin Beiber singing to him the song Baby.**

 **Naruto: You are one sadistic bastered.**

 **me: Thank you Naruto. Now plese get to the disclaimer one of you.**

 **Goku: roagemage 251 does not own dbz or Naruto. All he own is the plot, a stick of jerky, the grape faygo in hand, and x-box 360 he uses to listen to ICP on.**

 **me: thank you Goku. Now, plz enjoy the chapter.**

 **... chapter 2: Kyuubi powered sayin...**

Naruto was the first to strike as he sped towards piccolo to punch his gut but the Nemekian grabbed The sayin princes arm and flipped over said sayin at which point Gohan was able to land six palm strikes on our favorite prince. Krillen then soard over to Naruto right foot first trying to kick the sayin in the jaw but the raven haired prince caught the short and bald humans ankle before slamming him into the ground and kicking the nemekians knee, cracking said joint to free himself.

Tien shot up into the air at a fast rate before stopping five yards in the air then shot a large KI blast at Naruto who slapped it towards Krillin who bairly dodged it. The four warriors surrounded Naruto and rapidly shot KI blasts at him. The ammount of power behind these attacks had kicked up a cloud of dust. For a momant the z-fighters felt that they had won, they were provan wrong.

 **"HAHAHAHA! YES! SHOW ME YOUR STRENGTH SO I MAY SHOW YOU HOW TRULY WEAK YOU ARE!"** screamed Naruto as the dust slowly settled. The young sayins silluette could be seen threw the dust along with his glowing crimson red eyes.

(With Kakashi and Nappa)

"Well fuck, this is bad for all involved." said Kakashi before looking over to Vagetas fight but noticed that the fight stoped when Narutos KI and bloodlust spiked dramaticaly.

(with Vageta)

 _'SHIT! The damn fox is supposed to be in hibernation to regain its power fully. Naruto... please be alright my nephew.'_ thought Vageta as he flew over to Narutos side. "Naruto, reel in this power. It's not your own. This is the Kyuubis power. Remember your promise to me, you promised that you would use only your own power and not the demons."

Narutos lips curved into a full on grin. **"He can't hear you banana breath, i'm in control now and i'm NOT going back into that damn seal again."** said the Kyuubi with a dark chuckle.

Vageta was pissed at himself. He didn't know what to do. Kakashi was in position with a piece of paper in hand. "what the hell is that supposed to do to him you fool?!" asked the king of the sayins.

Kakashi ignored him and slapped the seal on Narutos forehead.

 **"DAMN MONKEY! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** screamed an enraged kyuubi as his power receded into the seal on Narutos gut. The fox tried for a slash at Kakashis throat but he was pushed out of the way by Napa whos throat was cut. You could hear the fox laughing from the seal while Napa was weezing.

Kakashi was kneeling by Napa trying to heal the wound with his KI until the bald sayin grabs his hand and shakes his head in the negative.

The white haired sayins eyes tear up. "I can still save you Napa! I will save you no matter what!" said Kakashi with sadness in his eyes. Napa smiled showing his teeth bloody and blood spilling to the ground. "Save your strength, if i am to die today then atleast promise me you will let me pass like the sayin i am." said Napa to which Kakashi nodded.

Vageta walked over to Napa and kneeled at his side. "Napa, you fought like a true sayin. you protected me and Naruto with all you had and in your final hour you saved Kakashi. We shall give you a proper burial to honor you... my friend." the sayin king said solomnly.

The bald sayin died with a smile on his face. Kakashi closed his dead friends eyes. "Rest in peace my friend."

Vageta used his KI to make a grave for the bald sayin then layed him in the ground before filling in the hole. Kakashi was the one to make the grave stone. It read, ¨Here lies a brave warrior who followed his heart in every decision he made. He was a warrior, a mentor, and a friend. may he find peace in eternity.¨ The three sayins left alive stood straight and shot 34 KI blasts each into the air in honor of Napa.

Naruto was soon standing absolutly still. Piccolo took the chance and shot a special beam cannon at the sayin prince but Goku was the one to deflect it. ¨PICCOLO! you are a fool! These people just lost a dear friend andsurrendered basically. If you attack any of them again without true provocation will kill you where you stand.¨ said then earth raised sayin darkly.. Needless to say the Namekian had agreed quickly.

Vageta nodded his thanks to Goku who nodded back in acceptance. The three sayins left the planet.

¨So... It's over?¨ asked Krillin without a smile on his face. ¨Yes but at what cost?¨ asked Goku as he looked up to the sky. the z warriors agreed with him wholeheartedly.

Goku payed his respects to the dead sayin then went home with Gohan in tow.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **AN: Hello all readers of this story, I am just gonna end this chapter here on a sad note.**

 **I was gonna have him live but i felt that he needed to die this way to give Naruto the motovation to trainhis mind so that something like this could never hapen again.**

 **Anyway, hope you all like it. I need to know how the fans of my stories like these stories and if your not enjoying it please feel free to give some constructive critcism.**

 **mcl to all of you.**


End file.
